This specification relates to digital information retrieval, and particularly to processing search results for search queries.
The Internet enables access to a wide variety of resources, for example, video or audio files, webpages for particular topics or subjects, articles, blog postings, and news articles. A search engine can identify resources in response to a user query that includes one or more search terms or phrases. The search engine ranks the resources based on their relevance to the query and optionally other factors and provides search results that link to the identified resources in an order according to the ranking.